Letters
by AliceTheClueless
Summary: When Peeta told Katniss to write letters before going into the Quarter Quell, this is what imagined them to look like
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Peeta,_

_I honestly don't know why I'm writing this to you. I think that writing these letters is stupid, I don't like it. But I know that when I die you will want to have something from me. So I guess I'm doing this for you, in a way._

_I do care about you Peeta, never doubt that. I could never just turn around, forget, and leave you. We have been through too much together. You're the only one that can make me feel safe. No one has ever made me feel as safe as you have. Whenever we sleep next to each other with your arms wrapped around me, that's the only time I can completely relax and fall asleep. You know how to make the nightmares go away._

_I'm going to save you in the Quarter Quell Peeta. I'm going to die to save you, you deserve to live. Your so much better than everyone else Peeta. You have to see why I think you should live. No one could ever come close to how pure and good you are. Haymitch even agrees with me. _

_Right now, as I look at you sleeping in my room as I write this, I can see why I want you come out alive and change this world into something good. You can motivate all of these people into rebelling. I can't do that. Please turn this world into something fair and nice. Please. _

_Oh, and please move on from me. Fall in love with someone who will love and treat you the way you should be loved and treated. I really wish I could love you the way you love me. I honestly think that I could love you if there were no games. But then would we have met? These questions always haunt me. _

_Live your life Peeta, for me. Be happy. You gave me hope when I had none. You made me live and try again. I will never be able to repay you for that. I will never ever forget you. You are my Boy with the Bread. And I love you very much._

_Live on,_

_Katniss Everdeen_


	2. Haymitch to Peeta

_Peeta,_

_I'm taking your advice and I've decided to write you a letter. Effie told me how you and Katniss are going to write letters to your family and friends and I figured this is the least I could do. I can't remember the last time I had a pen in my hand so if you can read this, then I applaud you._

_I want to say sorry. We all know that I chose Katniss in the first games and I want you to know that it was one of the toughest things I've ever had to do. I knew what I had to do but I still feel the guilt from that day and I'm sorry. You deserve so much more, boy. You deserve to live a full life and not know the pain that you have endured over the past year. To watch you and Katniss go through this game that the Capitol has started with you two is unbearable. So young, so pure, so good. If there is a god after all, I'd like to ask him why he did this to you because I'm still trying to figure it out myself._

_I wish I could give you closure with Katniss. I wish I could tell you that she loves you like you love her. But I really can't. That girl won't open up to anyone even if she did really love them. I'll never know why a guy like you loves a girl like her but I guess love is strange. She doesn't deserve you, boy. I'm not trying to be rude or insult her but it's so impossibly true. You deserve someone who will hold your hand when you seek comfort, someone who will make bread with you in the bakery, someone who will smile at you on a rainy day when everything seems gloomy, someone who will love you with everything they have. _

_In another lifetime or scenario, you would have found a girl like that. You would make her so happy and be a great father. I can see that so easily, boy, and I want that for you so bad. It's what I will think of when all of this is over, a place where you and your family can live in peace with no fear on your backs._

_I also wish that that girl would be Katniss. _

_She cares about you Peeta, never doubt that, but also know that in this current world we live in, Katniss will never marry or have kids. I'm not a fortune teller but I know this as a fact. Don't give up on Katniss but don't devote yourself to her. _

_Well my hand is starting to cramp up and I've finished my drink. There's so much more I should tell you but I don't think I could bear it. I'm sorry that I failed you. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you the first time, and now the second time. Your one of the best kids I've ever met and this world will be a darker place without you in it. If I could save you from this, I would in a heartbeat._

_Stay alive out there,_

_Haymitch_


	3. Effie to Katniss

_Katniss,_

_Oh my dear victor, I'll be lucky if I make it through this letter. I'm writing to Peeta next and I don't think I'll be able to do it. Was it really just months ago that I got both of my tributes back? I was so unbelievably happy when the both of you were saved and brought up into that aircraft. I couldn't control myself that I actually hugged Haymitch, you wouldn't have recognized him Katniss, he had on the biggest smile I've ever seen._

_It was the proudest moment of my life to present you and Peeta as my two victors. My two wonderful victors. You two are both too young and I finally see how cruel this world is. Being raised in the capitol brainwashes you and I don't know if I'm happy with finally realizing the truth. The truth is that this is inhumane and cruel. To make innocent kids fight to the death…I don't know how I didn't see it sooner. You must think I'm a foolish capitol woman who doesn't have a mind of her own. I used to be that Katniss, but I now know how wrong this all is. _

_I have to thank you and Peeta. You two both opened up my eyes and I am forever grateful even if it means I cry myself to sleep every night. I'd rather know all the bad then lose myself in the allusion of all this. I care about you so much Katniss. It tears me inside to see you and Peeta go back into the games. I want to give you two the world and so much more._

_You would've made the most beautiful bride Katniss, whether you're marrying Peeta or someone else. I don't know what you feel for Peeta but I want you to know that this life is short. I know it's scary to think about something as foolish as love at a time like this but don't hold back on anything. Peeta adores you and I'd hate to see you regret ever realizing or grasping that. You never know what will happen in the future. Even with a future so dark and small in this world._

_So here comes my advice. Please take care of yourself and Peeta. I've grown to love you two so much and I can't bear the thought that I won't be able to lecture you, or scold you on your manners. It has been an honor presenting you to the world. _

_I'm sorry that this is the fate that you are faced with. You deserve so much better. When I think back to you, I will remember you looking so beautiful in your wedding dress. You would have made Peeta so happy. I'm so sorry Katniss. I don't know what else to say, my tears are staining this paper. I can hear your screams coming from your room. Peeta just ran in your room now. You'll be fine Katniss, you'll be fine._

_Yours truly, _

_Effie Trinket _


End file.
